1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled Miscellaneous Hardware and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to Hinges that are used with pivotable performance platforms that present a flush finish of adjacent platforms when arrayed in a performance mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been found that there is a need for large performance platforms that are mobile. The platform area of these large performance platforms must be reduced for storage and/or transport. In addition to the need described above, it has been determined that there is a need for the platform area should be free of large gaps between the adjacent performance panels. It has also been determined that the abutment of one panel with another should be substantially flat, meaning that there should be substantially no raised surfaces, steps or objects on the performance area for the safety of the people using the platform.